With the rapid development of wireless communication technologies, wireless communication has found wide application in people's life, and people's demand for wireless communication is increasing. Current 4G mobile communication systems (or called Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems) adopt discrete-Fourier Transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM) for uplink transmission so as to avoid mutual interference between different user equipments. Therefore, in the 4G mobile communication systems, a base station allocates different time-frequency radio resources to different user equipments for uplink data transmission. In other words, the radio resources allocated to the user equipments by the base station currently for uplink data transmission are orthogonal in the time-frequency domain.
However, in the case where physical radio resources are very limited and most of frequency spectrums being used belong to licensed frequency bands that need to be paid, frequency spectrum resources owned by providers are becoming insufficient for use gradually because of the increasing number of user equipments and the enormous transmission amount required by audio and video applications. In this situation, the latency in uplink data transmission of the user equipments may be increased so that demands of users cannot be satisfied especially for some applications, e.g., applications with ultra-reliable low latency transmission requirements such as Internet of Vehicles and Industrial Control or the like.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide an uplink multiplexing transmission configuration mechanism so as to improve the radio resource utilization efficiency and reduce the latency in uplink data transmission.